The Townhouse
The Townhouse is the main antagonist of Disney's animated Halloween film, Creepy Creatures 3. He is an 80's dancer-like strange man turned into a Poltergeist after he sold his soul to his house that he built before the afternath of Halloween. He is voiced by William Saylers. History According to Spyro's explanation 200 years ago, the Townhouse was the mortal owner of his house before the construction of the Park, despite his 80s dancer and hairstyle, his friends treated him as a witch (though he is a man), frightened that he is treated as a witch, Jebediah continues to dance, one day Jebediah climbs on the roof of his house while dancing, by performing a dance technique that he invoked flashes by mistake, the Jebediah's friends are scared that Jebediah was electrocuted by lightning and he will return in 200 years, to prevent him from dying and avoid revenge on his friends that he calls him a witch, Jebediah sells his soul to his house, despite its metamorphosis to Poltergeist, Jebediah Townhouse will return in 200 years to deceive employ of the Park until the 80s. While Pops slept it takes the form of a phonograph for frightened Pops, Pops is frightened by the face of Jebediah Townhouse. While Spyro and Little Bat Bug play a fighting game, Jebediah cuts electricity from the house in order to terrorize the park employees, despite the reason for Pops. While he thought it was Jebediah Townhouse, it was actually Spyro Doomfire disguised, Little Bat "Bug" is organizing a board game with his friends waiting for the next form of the Townhouse. While Brisby takes his turn, despite the advice of his mother, he rolls his dice and throws the arrow at the number nine, instead he passes to the turn of his friends, Pops look frightened by arrow shot in all the senses up to figure 6 and he sees Jebediah Townhouse in a clear way crossing a bridge in the shape of a staircase, he sadistically looks at Pop, and Pops and frightened by Jebediah's gaze, despite the truth of Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost head for the kitchen, they walk fearfully to the fridge, Muscle Man opens the first door of the fridge and he sees the face of Jebediah Townhouse ice-shaped, in the form of refrigerator, Jeediah put on his hair and he tries to devour Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, despite the Dodge of Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, the Townhouse takes the form of an oven and he start burning Little Bat "Bug" and Brisby by burning them down and then killing both of them turning into brownies. While Mordecai searches for Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Mordecai looks at the open oven with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost dead and turned into brownie pa Jebediah, scared, Mordecai leaves the kitchen and warned that Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are Turned into brownies, Pops was right, while Rigby laughed for good, Jebediah took the form of the living-room table, Mordecai, Riby and Pops were frightened by the shape of Jedebiah Townhouse, despite Rigby's reason, Jebediah force Mordecai, Riby and Pops leave the house chasing them, as they leave the living room, Jebediah Townhouse is stuck by the door and he decides to change his form. While Mordecai, Rigby and Pops try to leave the house, Jebediah takes the form of the main door of the house to prevent them from escaping, he turns the stairs into his tongue to devour Pop, but Mordecai and Rigby escapes to prevent him from eating. On the first floor of the house, Jebediah takes its window shape with Jebediah's face three faces with both eyes and mouth and tries to kill Mordecai and Rigby by crushing them on the wall where they open the window that he has closed so as not to escape, Mordecai opens the hatch that leads to the attic, Mordecai and Rigby climbs to the loft with the ladder, Rigby falls but Mordecai saves him and once get to the attic, Jebediah reaches the wall and explodes, shifting Mordecai and Rigby. Although Mordecai and Rigby have escaped his folly, Jebediah takes the form of a hand from the roof plaster with three heads that grow on his three female rats to kill Rigby and Mordecai, but Mordecai and Rigby escape from home towards the roof and Jebediah's hand destroys the attic window. Since Mordecai and Rigby are at the top of the house, Jebediah takes the form of a skylight and jamming Mordecai and Rigby with his hair, Jebediah shakes his head for one last attempt to kill Mordecai and Rigby, but Mordecai and Rigby s escape one last time to his madness by jumping to the void, but Jebediah catches them with his left hand by capturing them, then he kills Mordecai and Rigby by eating them, once Mordecai and Rigby devoured by Jedebiah, Jebediah burp to conclude Benson's story. Despite Benson's story, Benson told all his friends that Jebediah Townhouse existed, Jebediah Townhouse danced on the roof of the house he invoked his peeling with his hands, then an ancestor of Mr. Maellard appears, Jebediah proposes to Mr. Maellard's ancestry to sign, once Mr. Maellard's signature, Jebediah performs a final dance to sell his soul at home. Although the present Mr. Maellard is presumed to be killed by Jebediah Townhouse according to Pops. Despite Benson's lies and deceit to his friends, Jebediah appeared as a table and devoured Scottie alive to interrupt the party, Jebediah's hand destroying the living room ceiling, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skip, Pops, Muscle Man High-Five Ghost and Thomas are frightened by the hand of Jebediah, despite Benson lying. Appearence The Townhouse looks more like a dancer of the 80s than a simple settler, he was a normal human with an 80's haircut. He wore a sleeveless white buttoned-up shirt, black suspenders, black baggy pants, and black shoes. In his poltergeist form, he can hide in any non-anthropomorphic objects, and can even transform into a massive head with no body. Personality The Townhouse is a very odd man, he loves to dance, but even though his friends have been called a witch, he sells his soul to his house in order to deceive everyone who enters the house. However, his personality has never been specified, but in reality, the Townhouse was actually a crazy men, he also speaks with an psychopathic accent, despite being behavior, he is delusional, misleading, manic and sadistic, he loves to kill innocent people (like Spyro Doomfire), he loves to eat people (like Little Bat Bug). Although Spyro Doomfire deceived his friends, he decided to kill everyone in the house and take his true form to say "Happy Halloween" to redeem himself. Trivia *He is the second villain of Creepy Creatures to have sold his soul to an object, the first being Topaz (Topaz sells his soul to a bed and the Towhnhouse sells his soul to his home where he founded). **The only difference wih the two villains (Topaz was killed and the Townhouse was redeemed). Category:Creepy Creatures characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Those brought back to life Category:Villains